Tregua
by Idril Isil Gilgalad
Summary: One-Shot. Spoilers DH. "Y no eres capaz de enfrentarla, de mirarla a los ojos y sonreírle; no eres capaz de no apartar un poco la mirada o hacer una débil mueca que disfrazas como sonrisa cuando te dice tan libremente, de forma tan sencilla un 'te amo'" Remus está amargado, no la ama ni lo hará nunca. Algo va mal con él. Algo de Slash RL/SB


Bueno, la idea general de este fict se me ocurrió hace... ¿un mes? O algo así. Pensé en Remus, pensé que no amaba a Tonks y que estaba mal por eso. Esto fue lo que resultó.

Angst, amargura absoluta, crítica del mundo y un final que no me convence. Curiosamente desesperanzado para ser yo. Me fui un poco por las ramas y resultó un poco confuso, ideas como fluyeron y por lo tanto desordenadas. A pesar de todo eso, me gustó. Me gusta el entramado de ideas, saltando de una a otra; el fluir de la conciencia, casi. No sé.

Pero ustedes vean por sí mismos.

¡Ah! Hace poco leí _La Tregua_ de Mario Benedetti, pero este fict lo escribí antes y no supuse que tendrían algo en común, la verdad ni sabía de qué se trataba. En resumen, no guarda relación con ese libro ni pensé en él para el título.

**Advertencia:** alusiones –hints– de slash; o sea, nombrado de lejos. Puede que haga uno slash a partir de lo que sobró de este fict (xD). Semi-continuación, o algo así. De ahí veré.

**Agradecimientos a:**

**Gala Zoel**, por su apoyo y consejos y por darse la lata de leer este aporte de fict –e incompleto para más remate– y de responderme.

**Read&Review!** Se agradecen por adelantado :D.

* * *

...

Remus salió de casa diciendo, sin voltear y sin importarle si era oído:

–Voy a salir.

Estaba sentado solo en un oscuro y casi desierto bar _muggle_ frente a una _pint_ (1) de cerveza que en realidad no quería. Quizá era su forma de justificar su estancia en el decrépito lugar. De todas formas, bebió un sorbo y torció el gesto.

Horrible.

En momentos así, extrañaba estar en Las Tres Escobas; cuando nevaba así, tan denso que no podías ver más allá de tres metros, el viento de Hogsmeade te empujaba fuerte y el frío te cortaba los labios. Y luego entrar al cálido y húmedo bar –el aire denso te quitaba el aliento–, te sacabas la capa y buscabas alguna mesa vacía –y si no la había, te arrimabas a alguna donde hubiera algún conocido–. Te acercabas entonces a la barra, sacándote la bufanda y los guantes, e intentabas atraer la atención de Madame Rosmerta (por supuesto que de ella, no del ayudante con problemas de coordinación que estuviera de turno). Cuando esa curvilínea figura te veía, se acercaba con una radiante sonrisa –que ahora, años después, se le antojaba condescendiente– y saludaba:

–¡Hola chicos! ¿Qué van a querer?

–Hola, bonita –decía entonces un Sirius de catorce años, fingiendo voz ronca e inclinándose sobre la barra. – Tráenos dos botellas de Whiskey de Fuego, ¿quieres?

Y Madame Rosmerta soltaba una clara carcajada y le revolvía el pelo a Sirius –o a James, depende del día– e iba a buscarles cuatro cervezas de mantequilla.

Remus frunció el ceño. Vaya imaginación cutre. Chanta.

Se preguntó por qué sus amigos estaban en todos sus recuerdos alegres y cálidos, y la respuesta no le fue difícil de hallar: él era aburrido. Tan simple como eso: Remus era aburrido; nunca se le habría ocurrido buscar todos los pasadizos y atajos de Hogwarts, jamás habría hecho nada de lo que hizo si no hubiera conocido a Sirius y James. Remus sólo había sido una inútil voz de la razón, un chivo expiatorio, un freno, un peso muerto. Una excusa para meterse en problemas.

Bebió otro sorbo y volvió a torcer el gesto. La cerveza estaba tibia, aguada y amarga. Aún así, sabía que se la bebería toda.

¿Por qué Hogwarts?, se preguntó, ¿por qué cuándo quería buscar algún recuerdo bueno o agradable, casi siempre era algo de Hogwarts? Porque, la verdad sea dicha, no lo había pasado demasiado bien mientras estudió allí. Siempre se sintió al margen, demasiado distinto de la demás gente de su edad por lo que era y por quién era. Sus intereses y su mentalidad eran distintos de los del resto, pues su condición le había impuesto una pesada carga de responsabilidad, madurez y silencio. Todos esos años estuvo inquieto por la licantropía y la maldita adolescencia; y la verdad, buena parte de ese tiempo deseó –con fuerza o en el fondo– salir de ahí. Una idea estúpida, ahora lo sabía. Luego de salir de Hogwarts el mundo real se había cernido sobre él y todo se había vuelto realmente difícil.

Hogwarts había sido lo mejor, concluyó, porque había sido lo menos malo. Y deseó haberlo aprovechado mejor.

Remus bebió otro poco. Cuando comenzaba a hurgar en la caja de la amargura era difícil detenerse. Era una caja enorme.

¿Por qué había sido amigo de ellos?, se preguntó. Él no calzaba en el grupo: Sirius era el Inquieto, James su Mano Derecha y Peter el Lame-Botas, el sumiso que seguía órdenes. La estructura típica. ¿Y él? El Eterno Aguafiestas. Pero Remus había aprendido que el papel del Aguafiestas siempre existía y casi era necesario para la unión de un grupo: era el lado negativo que era necesario animar, la cordura y la responsabilidad que era necesario burlar, la madre que hacer enojar, el elemento conciliador y neutral que resultaba útil cuando se peleaban. Y claro, los dolores de cabeza eran para él, el que medía los riesgos, el que procuraba protegerlos, así se prometiera a sí mismo no volver a hacerlo para que, por una vez, enfrentaran las consecuencias de sus acciones.

Se reían de él, de su seriedad, su esfuerzo, su fingida seguridad e imperturbabilidad. Quizá sólo se metían en problemas para molestarlo, para demostrarle lo distintos que eran de él y lo bien que podían pasarlo, a diferencia de Lupin.

Remus pagó la cerveza y salió del bar. Estuvo tentado a pedir otra, pero se contuvo.

No quiso reprocharse por haber dejado sola a Tonks cuando casi era de noche. No estaba de humor para eso.

Nevaba un poco y había viento. Remus, con la varita bien sujeta en el bolsillo, se adentró por un callejón hasta llegar a una calle bien iluminada. Caminó por ella sin rumbo. Estaba vacía, no había peatones; sólo se veían unos ocasionales automóviles taciturnos. Las luces de la calle le parecían más frías que antes.

Remus sintió nuevamente el deseo de fumar, aunque nunca lo había hecho. Suponía que se sentiría bien.

A pocos días de navidad, las calles se vaciaban antes del atardecer, lo que en esa latitud del mundo significaba: temprano. "Todo por esta puta guerra" pensó con una resignación amarga. Una guerra secreta y a medias.

Se detuvo a mirar un escaparate _muggle_, viendo esa extraña ropa que estaba de moda. Al menos ellos no sabían lo que pasaba, pensó con envidia. Sí, envidia; porque si bien ellos sentían la opresión del ambiente, no temían ser asesinados durante la noche, ni pronunciar un nombre, ni hablar con un desconocido ni con alguien del Ministerio.

Ellos no tomaban decisiones estúpidas sólo por miedo.

Si fumara, Remus habría arrojado el cigarrillo a suelo y lo habría pisado con rabia.

Recordó las palabras de Harry y lo que le habían dolido. Dolido porque se acercaban a una verdad que no quería admitirse a sí mismo: era un cobarde, buscando un escape, una salida fácil que pudiera justificar como "un bien mayor".

"_Creo que estás siendo un poco atrevido... calzándote los zapatos de Sirius_". Sintió la ira resurgir, una ira devastadora. Jamás lo quiso, ni siquiera intentó forzar algún tipo de comunicación con Harry para que él no fuera a pensar precisamente eso: que estaba intentando reemplazar a su padrino.

Pero pensó una vez más en lo errada de su forma de pedirle a Harry que lo dejara acompañarlo. Había sido torpe, diciendo más de lo debido, intentando sobornarlo emocionalmente –en forma demasiado evidente– al nombrar a James, trasluciendo su confusión y su necesidad de escape: "Aún así, podría serte de alguna utilidad. No habría necesidad de que me contaras exactamente lo que están tramando. ¿Entonces... aceptas mi oferta? ¿Los tres se convertirán en cuatro?". Lo había subestimado, lo había visto como James a su edad: irreflexivo, ansioso de aventuras y adrenalina. Mientras más vayan, mejor.

Craso error. Harry no era como James. Era más parecido a Lily, o incluso al mismo Remus, si tenía en cuenta todo lo que le había tocado vivir.

_No, no te engañes Remus. No te creas tanto. Harry no es como tú, es más fuerte que tú_.

Si fuera como Remus, entonces habría aceptado su compañía de inmediato y casi con alivio. "Un adulto que me ayude y se haga cargo", eso habría pensado él.

Remus se dio cuenta de que no sabía nada de la vida. Nunca había fumado, ni aceptado uno de los porros que siempre traía Sirius cuando era joven, ni había volado a toda velocidad, ni había reído mientras luchaba, ni se había liado a puñetazos, ni había defendido una causa que apoyaba, ni había luchado por lo que quería. Había vivido con miedo y cautela, a salvo. Conforme.

Mediocre.

_Live hard, die young?_

Remus cambió de rumbo bruscamente y cruzó la calle.

Un poco tarde para darse cuenta, ¿no?

Pero con Harry, además de subestimarlo, había sido torpe, poco persuasivo y poco sutil, porque tenía un enredo en la cabeza. Ni siquiera había intentado obtener su aprecio, su confianza. Quizá expiar un poco por no haber mantenido contacto con él tras la muerte de Sirius, para que supiera que no intentaba ponerse en su lugar, antes de preguntarle si aceptaba ir con él.

Oh, Remus, que bruto.

Y él, Remus John Lupin, el que se preciaba de ver a través de las paredes y que había estado dispuesto a llegar a los casos más extremos de manipulación sicológica y soborno emocional con tal de salir (sí, salir de aventura, huir como un cobarde, como un criminal)... –oh, Remus, que vergüenza– no había atinado a ser siquiera un poco más persuasivo, a causa del enredo y la desesperación.

Sólo quería escapar.

Odió a Harry.

Odió a James.

Odió a Tonks.

Odió a Sirius.

Y tenía sus razones, ¡oh, claro que sí!

Se odió por odiar a la gente que quería.

Los odió con fuerza.

_¡Oh, si yo dijera algunas cosas..._

Remus caminaba ahora por la plaza del pueblo. Quería aparecerse en otro lugar, pero no sabía dónde. Nunca había tenido un hogar, un lugar al que perteneciera y al que quisiera volver. Todos los lugares en los que había estado estaban llenos de malos recuerdos y sufrimiento. Pensó en el Valle de Godric, en visitar las tumbas y la casa, pero no quiso. El lugar donde habían muerto no significaba nada para él, no le recordaba a James y Lily lo mismo que la sala de la Muerte no le recordaría a Sirius.

No tenía a dónde ir, se dio cuenta.

¿Dónde había sido feliz?, se preguntó. Luego esbozó media sonrisa irónica. "¿Cuándo fui feliz?" era una pregunta más adecuada. Era duro, a los 36 años de edad, toda una vida transcurrida y darte cuenta de que durante toda esa vida había sido infeliz. Toda esa vida inútil, un desperdicio, pues nunca se arriesgó, se conformó, nunca hizo tantas cosas...

"Maldito mocoso" pensó Remus, mientras sacaba otro cigarrillo que no existía. "Maldito mocoso Potter." _Te conoce mejor que tú mismo, ¿lo sabías? Se decepcionó de ti porque vio quién eres, vio tu cobardía e incapacidad de enfrentar tus errores. Vio tus mentiras. Es más fuerte que tú, más valiente de lo que tú alguna vez fuiste._

Y James. Con esa auto-confianza tan exagerada como inherente; siempre líder, y sin embargo segundón de Sirius. Remus creía que, al menos durante algunos años, el único dios del panteón de James había sido su mejor amigo.

Y Tonks. Tonks no había hecho nada contra él, pero la odió igual. La odió por mirarlo con admiración y adoración. La odió porque no la amaba ni lo haría nunca. La odió por el bebé que lo ataba a ella, la odió por abandonarse tanto en él, con esa confianza de ser correspondida. Pero más que nada, la odió porque se sentía responsable de ella; y porque había llegado en el peor momento a interrumpir su soledad, y él –sabiendo que no debía– se había aferrado a ella por miedo a seguir solo, por miedo a no tener a nadie que derramara una lágrima por él cuándo muriera, ni lo extrañara, ni lo esperara. Y cuando se dio cuenta de que ella se había enamorado de él se apartó poniendo excusas que no eran falsas, pero tampoco eran _toda la verdad_.

Siempre había sido solitario, nunca había _necesitado_ compañía de más gente a toda hora, a gusto con el silencio y consigo mismo. Pero cuando todos hubieron partido, cuando sus padres murieron y sus amigos habían hecho sus vidas –y más tarde cuando murieron–... entonces la soledad sí había sido opresiva.

Porque los demás le tenían miedo y asco. No lo conocían y no les importaba.

Y Sirius... oh, Sirius. ¿Por dónde empezar? El príncipe mimado, el hijo maldito de la aristocracia, la oveja negra. Nunca se le había quitado la arrogancia señorial; por mucho que odiara a su familia, Sirius nunca había perdido el dejo despreciativo hacia los más débiles y los pobres. Los veía casi como defectos mortales. Se sabía atractivo y siempre buscó a chicas bonitas y tontas para el rato. Su mirada tan fría, tan irónica, como si lo que veía no fuera digno de estar frente a él; siempre caminaba con la vista fija al frente, como un perro tras una presa y como si la gente a su alrededor fuera irrelevante. Siempre mirando por sobre el hombro. Oh, como odiaba su manera de argumentar, esa confianza que tenía y que hacía que, cuando discutías con él, Sirius siempre parecía el ganador, así no supiera de lo que estaba hablando o dijera una estupidez descomunal.

Remus sintió deseos de gritar. ¿Cómo había sido amigo de alguien así? Alguien que no se preocupaba más que por sí mismo, alguien que disfrutaba haciéndolo enojar, que ni siquiera se había disculpado con él después de intentar que Remus matara a Snape.

Remus giró sobre sí mismo y se apareció a unas cuadras de Grimmlaud Place. Caminó hacia allá con cautela. No había gente en la plaza, pero no se confió. El Ministerio había encontrado la casa. ¿Cómo? Buena pregunta.

Ahora ya no tenía un escondite.

Se quedó en una esquina lejana, fuera de la luz de los faroles.

_¡Ah! Sirius, Sirius._

Remus miró en la dirección del número 12 y se estremeció de ira. Tan egoísta, tan ególatra...

Permaneció inmóvil, mientras el frío lo hacía tiritar y el rencor lo dominaba. Un torrente de recuerdos fluyó sin control, recuerdos de cada palabra, cada actitud, cada mirada que había odiado, recuerdos que no creía tener y que ahora afloraron con tanta facilidad.

Pero no pudo soportarlo mucho. Unos minutos después el torrente se secó a medida de que se iba dando cuenta de algo y, como siempre, el rencor daba paso al odio de sí mismo. Si Sirius y James lo habían hecho sentir mal, débil, si estaba frustrado por haberse tragado todo ese enojo era sólo por culpa suya. Porque _era_ débil, susceptible, sensible.

_¿Quién soy?_ se preguntó, en el fondo, con esa voz interna que resuena en cada hueso, cada músculo, cada latido. Sabía _qué_ era, pero no _cómo_ era. Y esa era la pregunta del millón, señoras y señores, porque no sabría definirse ni sabía lo que los demás pensaban de él, licantropía aparte. ¿Demostraba ser quién era? Mentía constantemente, diciendo lo que los demás querían oír, así fuera con una sonrisa. Eso era una mentira. Fingía piedad, comprensión, amor...

¿Eso era? ¿Un mentiroso?

Sí, un mentiroso. Porque vivía demasiado preocupado de lo que sentían los demás, de cumplir con una ética utópica, de _hacer lo correcto..._

Harry era un buen chico. Un tonto, terco, irrazonable, irascible, con cierto complejo de héroe trágico, es verdad. Pero era sincero, franco, candoroso. De buen corazón. Tonks no tenía la culpa de que no la amara, y su único error era quererlo.

Y en realidad, Sirius no era como lo había pintado, no. Quizá en algún momento lo fue, pero cambió. Dejó su desprecio por los débiles –aunque nunca del todo– luego de un tiempo. Dejó de mirar en menos a los pobres tras su estadía en Azkaban. Era un amigo fiel hasta la muerte, arrebatado y enérgico, siempre sincero –nunca podías dudar de si le caías bien o mal. Aparte de Snape, no era malo con los demás. Entregado, noble, valiente.

Y James, James era compasivo y generoso, desinteresado. Él y Sirius habían sido buenas personas, lo habían aceptado como amigo, lo habían defendido y apoyado.

El del problema era Remus.

¿Cómo podía odiarlos? ¿Cómo?

Pero no habían sido perfectos, habían sido una mezcla de todo aquello que había pensado en la pasada hora, infantiles y nobles, crueles y generosos. La verdad, no sabía cual versión le gustaba más: una lo enardecía y la otra lo humillaba. Y Remus sabía que no estaba de humor para sentirse humillado, pero había cometido el tremendo error de intentar ser razonable y justo, de recordar sus virtudes. Nuevamente su rencor se veía interrumpido, incapaz de extinguirse mientras no lo dejara consumirse por completo.

Remus hizo una mueca y desapareció. Apareció en un campo, un campo cualquiera y cerca del mar.

––

_Estás enfermo, ¿lo sabías?_

Remus calló la insidiosa voz. Sólo era esa veta auto-destructiva que siempre había tenido. Quizá no _siempre_, reflexionó, quizá sólo desde que se había convertido en hombre-lobo. Pero como lo habían mordido a los cuatro años, a efectos prácticos era lo mismo: no recordaba haber sido otra cosa. O quizás desde la pre-adolescencia, cuando uno toma plena conciencia de que la gente a tu alrededor tiene opiniones sobre ti. O de la adolescencia misma, de donde provienen todas las vetas auto-destructivas.

En realidad, a efectos prácticos, daba lo mismo.

Remus respiró hondo el aire salado, intentando calmarse, dejar esa amargura que lo dominaba cada vez más seguido y en los momentos más extraños con la fuerza de una avalancha. Aunque sólo fuera por un segundo. Quería matar ese... esa oscuridad, esa sensación de creciente ahogo, ese _algo_ que lo seguía como una sombra, echándole a perder cada buen momento, recordándole siempre las peores cosas. Y es que no era la primera vez que meditaba al respecto, que rumiaba sus viejos rencores, pero éstos no parecían perder su fuerza. Había una espina, una herida a la que no lograba llegar. Y lo estaba volviendo loco.

–Es que... ¿por qué? –murmuró Remus, paseando inquieto.

¡Ah, la pregunta de preguntas! ¿Por qué?

¿Por qué había sido amigo de ellos? ¿Por qué nunca les dijo lo que pensaba? ¿Por qué era tan débil? ¿Por qué era tan cobarde? ¿Por qué se casó? ¿Por qué no la quería? ¿Por qué seguía pensando en ellos, en los Merodeadores, tantos años después? ¿Por qué estaba tan enojado, tan amargado? ¿Qué tenía que ver _James_ con su matrimonio? ¿Qué tenía que ver _Sirius_ con que no se sintiera capaz de mirar a Tonks sin sentirse culpable y furioso? Y Peter... No, él estaba fuera.

¿Por qué pensaba en ellos cuando se sentía frustrado?

Porque ellos lo habían hecho sentir frustrado, muchas veces. No tenían nada que ver con su situación actual, era verdad, pero... pero... Pero era más fácil odiarlos a ellos, pensar en todo lo que le molestaba de ellos antes que decidirse a tomar las riendas de la situación. El problema, claro, es que no veía ningún camino que le gustara para la situación en que se encontraba. No quería dejarla, pero más que nada por un asunto de obligación moral. Se sentía responsable de ella, porque por su culpa ahora era una paria y ni si quiera sus padres parecían capaces de mirarla a la cara.

_Brindo por tus malas decisiones, pequeño Remus_.

Eran una larga lista.

Aún así, disfrazando su huida de "Misión Para Salvar El Mundo Mágico" se había sentido a gusto. No es que fuera mentira que creyera que pudiera ser de ayuda para Harry, pero...

–Mierda. –dijo.

No sacaba nada con darle vueltas al asunto. Lo hecho, hecho está.

Pero pensaba en ellos porque los extrañaba. Pensaba en ellos porque esas eran las cosas que nunca les dijo, las cosas que se guardó y que nadie sabía. Oh, ¡cuántas veces se había sentido desesperado al darse cuenta de que _no tenían idea_ de quién era! Él en cambio, los conocía perfectamente.

Remus se frotó los ojos con gesto cansado. Bueno, así estaba destinado, ¿no? Él simplemente era de esos que oculta quién es y ve con claridad a la gente que lo rodea. Y sabía que si decía lo que pensaba no lo entenderían, creerían que los odiaba, que lo decía con rabia. Pero no los odiaba. Era sólo la palabra que reflejaba mejor lo que sentía pero no era _odio_ porque... los quería. Tan simple y tan complicado como eso. Era como todo el mundo: habían cosas que lo sacaban de quicio y que aun así soportaba. Porque los quería. Pero a veces... los odiaba.

Y nadie lo sabía. Es decir, a veces lo veían enfurruñado y de mal humor, pero lo atribuían a su "pequeño problema peludo" o a "esos días del mes" como decía Sirius. ¡Que humillante! Pero a veces él también creía que era eso y a veces no estaba tan seguro.

Sea como fuere, ya era historia pasada. Estaban muertos. Y le dolía, a pesar de todo. Porque habían sido buenos amigos, a veces desesperantes y todo, pero nunca acababa de sorprenderlo lo tolerantes que eran con él. Porque cuando Remus se retraía sobre sí mismo y ellos no le hablan, a veces se daba cuenta de que lo que él tomaba por indiferencia de parte de sus amigos era en realidad que le daban margen para sí mismo. Nunca dejó de sorprenderlo eso y que a veces –sólo a veces– le parecía detectar que lo protegían.

Sonrió con dolor. James era así. El primero en defender a un amigo.

Sirius... Bueno, Sirius defendía a James en las peleas, pero Remus evitaba los duelos lo más posible. En otros terrenos –agresiones verbales, por ejemplo– era más apegado a la famosa frase: "sálvate solo". Lo cual no le molestaba a Remus, pues habría odiado que lo vieran como un inútil. Con todo, no era que _nunca_ hubiera levantado un dedo por él, que nunca hubiera insultado a alguien que se metía con él o simplemente se hubiera puesto a su lado cuando las cosas pintaban mal, pero tampoco era su inclinación natural. A Remus por lo menos no le parecía así.

James siempre venía primero.

Pero eso es lo que hace que los amigos sean amigos, ¿no? Sopesas lo bueno y lo malo... y –por mucho o por poco– gana lo bueno.

Pero haber sabido todo eso no evitaba que se enojara con ellos. Y con él mismo. Aceptar y saber no evita la frustración. Por más que Remus creía o quería ser una persona razonable, lo molestaban las mismas cosas una y otra vez...

Que James diera la lata porque Lily no le hacía caso, que Sirius dijera cada diez segundos "estoy aburrido" o la forma –totalmente egoísta– en que decía "ojala fuera luna llena", que James se creyera un astro del Quidditch (jugaba bien, pero por Merlín, no era para tanto), que planearan cada semana una broma, que no tuvieran que estudiar para sacarse las mejores notas. Y esa devoción de Sirius a James... Al comienzo había sido al revés. Pero tras la aparición de Lily, James había tenido una nueva figura de adoración. Eso había sido curioso: de pronto el líder había sido el segundón. Y se veía que Sirius resintió –cuando menos al comienzo– la partida de su mejor amigo.

Su _Mejor Amigo_.

"El mejor amigo que jamás he tenido."

Oh, cómo le ardían esas palabras. A pesar de que únicamente porque James le había hablado un día (porque se veía algo pálido) se había unido al grupo y había tenido amigos, Remus de verdad lo odió cuando escuchó a Sirius decir eso.

Remus temblaba de frío. Nevaba con más fuerza ahora.

–¿Por qué? –volvió a preguntarle al aire, viendo pequeñas nubes de vapor surgir de su boca. – ¿Por qué mierda tenías que morir?

Era todo un estreno: "¿Por qué tenías que morir?". Como si no llevara año y medio preguntándose lo mismo.

Y más porqués: ¿Por qué no confiaste en mí? ¿Por qué no me dijiste del cambio? ¿Por qué no buscaste mi apoyo cuando escapaste?

Detestaba al Sirius del que tenía más recuerdos: del joven arrogante e irónico. Pero había cambiado, y mucho. Y ya no lo odió más. Pero Remus sabía que eran demasiado distintos, eran dos polos opuestos que no se habrían unido si no fuera por la mediación de James (dudaba que Sirius se hubiera acercado por iniciativa propia a él). Y sin embargo, no eran tan distintos como para no tener nada en común. Distintos, con diferencias estratosféricas en sus formas de ser y con hábitos disímiles, y aun así –y eso siempre le había parecido un misterio digno de ser estudiado por los _inefables_ del Ministerio– siempre parecían llegar a puntos medios, terrenos neutrales donde se entendían a la perfección. Sin embargo, Remus también había querido más a James.

Al comienzo, al menos.

_¡Salud por el peor de tus errores!_

Bueno, tampoco había sido precisamente de su elección. Recordó aquel temblor de presagio, esa clarividencia repentina de un día, a los dieciséis, sexto curso, once de la mañana. Sin motivo aparente se estremeció. Y lo supo. Bueno, no era precisamente una novedad –no del todo–, pero explicaba muchas cosas que le daban vueltas hacia un tiempo.

Remus recordó como algo se rompió dentro de él, en su pecho. Y cerró los ojos como en ese momento, los cerró para dejar de ver a sus amigos que dormían en Historia de la Magia y el silencio del aula enorme y el frío sol de invierno que entraba por las ventanas.

"Pierdes tu tiempo" fue lo primero que pensó. Y supo que era la verdad.

¿Por qué tenía que ser Sirius? ¿Por qué, si hasta con Peter le parecía tener más puntos en común?

–Si hubiera sido cualquier otro... –murmuró. Ojala hubiera sido otro y no Sirius. Con él era de verdad un cobarde.

Quizá fue por eso, porque lo hacía sentirse pequeño, porque lo admiraba: admiraba sus cualidades y odiaba cómo las desperdiciaba, admiraba su energía, su alegría, su entusiasmo, su desenvoltura, su elegancia natural, su hambre de aventuras. Lo admiraba por ser tan distinto a él mismo, por _ser_ egoísta –él no se atrevía– y sin embargo generoso, por ser independiente y al mismo tiempo tan apegado a sus amigos. Tú no amarrabas a Sirius Black: él se amarraba a ti.

Habían veces que quería matarlo, es verdad. Pero no siempre. Y Remus continuó como siempre, aunque evitándolo dentro de lo posible. Tendrían que someterlo a _Cruciatus_ antes de que dijera nada. ¿Por qué? Simple: era un cobarde. Lo mismo de siempre, la misma profunda razón por la que nunca les dijo nada sobre las bromas ni sobre cómo maltrataban a Snape.

Y Remus recordó que maltrataban a Snape por la Gran Razón: "Sirius está aburrido". Aunque a veces era James.

Remus recordó que Harry citó la Gran Razón –que "Sirius estaba aburrido"– al preguntar por el recuerdo de Snape que había visto en el Pensadero, y soltó una seca carcajada por la absurda respuesta de Sirius: "No me enorgullezco de ello".

¡Claro que estaba orgulloso!

O al menos no se arrepentía.

Cuando Harry se hubo marchado, Sirius se incorporó y comenzó a pasear por la cocina refunfuñando contra Snape por haberle suspendido a su ahijado las clases de Oclumencia.

–¡Ya va a ver ese pelo grasiento! –exclamaba. – ¡Que vuelva a aparecerse por aquí, y Snivellus va a ver lo que puedo hacer para convencerlo!

Remus lo miró con expresión resignada.

–Se llama Snape, Sirius. –lo corrigió con voz queda.

–¡Y una mierda! –gritó Sirius. Se volvió a él y lo miró a la cara, apoyándose en la mesa. Gesticulaba exageradamente, furioso. – ¿Quién se cree para quitarle las clases a Harry? ¡Las necesita! ¡No sabemos lo que Voldemort puede intentar hacer con él!

Remus sólo lo miró por varios segundos. Es que Sirius enojado se veía más joven y, por cierto, más atractivo.

–Snape odiaba a James. Obviamente no ha logrado superarlo.

–¿Y qué culpa tiene de eso Harry? ¡Él es el que tenía problemas con James, en todo caso! ¡James nunca...! –Sirius se detuvo.

–¿Nunca le hizo nada? –inquirió Remus, arqueando una ceja.

Sirius se enderezó y volvió a pasear.

–Pobre de él si vuelvo a verlo. –lo oyó murmurar.

Remus se levantó y salió de la cocina.

––

Bueno, tampoco era tanto. No era que él fuera la única persona que...

¿Que, qué? Aún no estaba seguro si era o no amor, pero...

_Claro que era amor. Ya hemos hablado de esto. De_ eso_ no puedes dudar._

Claro que era amor.

–Claro que era amor. – dijo. Lo supo ese día, en ese momento de clarividencia, a los dieciséis años, sexto curso, diez de la mañana. "¿Qué es lo que pasa?" se preguntó nuevamente "¿Qué es lo que me pasa?". Y con esa misma voz resonante y profunda, casi carente de palabras, imposible de contradecir, lo supo: _Lo que pasa es que lo amas_. Lo recordó siempre con la misma claridad que las manos de James y la sonrisa de Olivia, sus tres flashes de comprensión y las imágenes que marcarían su vida, pero intentó olvidarlo.

Pero no había sido el único que había querido  
(_amado, Remus, amado_)  
y tampoco era tan grave. Claro que nunca se permitió con nadie una relación duradera con nadie. Un par de meses, a lo más.

Ninguno –sí, hombres y mujeres– supo lo que era. Cuando comenzaban a sospechar, cuando se comenzaba a hacer evidente, se iba. Terminaba todo. Tampoco fueron muchos. Pero a pesar de su propia reticencia, no había podido evitar fingir por un tiempo, un corto tiempo, que era una persona normal. Alguien que no les avergonzaría presentar a sus padres, alguien que no estaba maldito, alguien con quien hacer planes, alguien a quien no tuvieran que temer, alguien que no tenía que acudir a la llamada de la luna llena.

Les había mentido, es verdad. Pero no le pesaba. Si no lo hubiera hecho, apenas habrían podido mirarlo.

Y había sufrido, pero se lo había esperado. Había aprendido a no soñar.

Quizá por eso Sirius era un elemento tan doloroso: a él no le había importado su condición (bueno, la verdad sí, al principio; pero James logró abrirle la mente), él podía acompañarlo en luna llena y bien poco le importaría verse convertido en paria si ya era un prófugo.

Remus se pasó las manos heladas por el rostro. Habría sido mejor que no dijera nada.

Porque no había sido siempre un cobarde, al crecer había tomado confianza. Y aunque sabía que no debía, que era más seguro no decir algo que arruinara su amistad, había temido que volviera a pasar algo, cualquier cosa, que le quitara la posibilidad de hacer algo al respecto.

Remus sabía que era mucho peor el arrepentimiento de no haber intentado algo, aun a riesgo de fallar, que el arrepentimiento de haber cometido un error. Cuando menos puedes aprender de los errores.

Pero no quería pensar en ello, porque ahora sabía a ciencia cierta que los sueños truncados duelen más que el arrepentimiento de haber cometido un error, duelen más que cualquier otra cosa.

No debió decir nada.

––

Remus se apareció otra vez frente al bar y entró sin mirar a nadie. Se sentó en el mismo rincón y se frotó las manos para desentumecerlas. Sonrió sin humor al recordar cómo en su juventud le gustaba tener el cuerpo entumecido para _no sentir_. Que melodramático. Ahora le dolía el frío en las articulaciones de los dedos. Pensó que se podría resfriar tras su pequeño paseo a la costa, pero la verdad no le vendría mal la excusa para quedarse en cama. Luego pensó que Tonks debería cuidarlo, preguntarle si estaba bien, si necesitaba algo, y ella podría contagiarse y eso no debía pasar porque estaba embarazada de su hijo.

Remus apretó los dientes. Se sentía mareado sólo de pensar en esas palabras: _embarazada, su hijo._

_...  
¡Oh, Remus! Tu segunda escapada en la misma semana. ¿Cuántas noches has pasado ya fuera de casa hasta las tres, cuatro de la mañana; o hasta que el dueño del bar te dirige una mirada tan turbia que ni tú puedes hacerte el tonto? ¿Cuántas noches has llegado apestando a alcohol –pero nunca del todo ebrio– y helado hasta los huesos a dormir en el sillón?_

_¡En el sillón, Remus!_

_¿Te das cuenta de todo lo que ella soporta por ti? Y ella ni siquiera te lo reprocha, te deja dormir hasta tarde y no hace comentarios con respecto a la hora en que tuvo que ir a abrirte la puerta ni el estado en que te encontrabas; no quiere obligarte a estar todo el día en casa, porque a ella le gustaría salir más. Pero no puede porque su embarazo es delicado y tú te aprovechas de eso para escapar; aunque a ti te gustaría estar siempre enclaustrado y lejos del mundo, sufriendo tus pequeñas tragedias en privado. Sales todo el día a ninguna parte –¡tú, que siempre has disfrutado estar en tu casa!–, te metes en sucuchos de mala muerte a beber una cerveza que odias, sin llegar nunca a embriagarte, porque nunca te ha gustado estar borracho ni te ayuda a olvidar. Porque no quieres olvidar. Porque temes que si te emborrachas llegarás a casa a gritarle o aun peor, a llorar por toda la mierda que tienes adentro, toda la culpa; y le dirías que no la amas y que no la mereces y que extrañas a Sirius, ¡_Merlín como lo extrañas!_, y que te sientes como un monstruo por arrastrarla contigo cuando ella debió enamorarse de algún otro, alguien que fuera capaz de amarla de vuelta; porque ella merece amor y tú no puedes sentir eso porque... porque no, tan simple como eso. La quieres, sí, la quieres mucho. Pero no la amas._

_Y no eres capaz de enfrentarla, de mirarla a los ojos y sonreírle, no eres capaz de no apartar un poco la mirada o hacer una débil mueca que disfrazas como sonrisa cuando te dice tan libremente, de forma tan sencilla un "te amo" cuando sales porque quiere que sea lo último que oigas de ella en caso de que..._

¿Por qué ella, y no alguna de las mujeres que conoció en sus muchos y muy cortos empleos tuvo que empecinarse con él? Más bien, ¿por qué se obsesionó, porque no salió corriendo como tanta gente? ¿Por qué no le importó que fuera un licántropo? Remus, que siempre quiso ser tratado como una persona normal, ahora daría lo que no tenía por que ella le hubiera temido y lo hubiera dejado en paz.

_¿Y entonces qué? Sirius seguiría muerto._

Pero no era por él, o no del todo. Daría aun más para que Sirius volviera, pero se había resignado a ello lo mejor que podía.

_Sí es por él. ¡Claro que es por él!_

No, no lo es. En realidad no. Sirius no es más que el reflejo de sus sueños idealistas, es la imagen de aquello que siempre quiso, pero nunca obtuvo. Pero si Tonks –y compañía– no hubiera logrado hacerlo ceder al menos estaría libre.

_¿Libre? Remus, estarías encerrado llorando tu soledad y tu amor truncado._

Quizá sí, pero no lo creía. Remus sabía que era fuerte, más fuerte que mucha gente que conocía y había conocido. Estaría libre para ayudar a Harry, para buscar a alguien que de verdad amara.

Pero no lo estaba.

_¡Oh, vamos, Remus reacciona! Por una vez en tu vida deja de soñar con imposibles y céntrate en tu vida real. ¿Qué harás? ¿Seguir así? ¿Hasta cuando? ¿Hasta que un día llegues de verdad ebrio y te pongas a armar una escena que le rompa el corazón? ¿Hasta que te olvides de lo que sabes que no podrás olvidar nunca a menos que te borres la memoria? ¿Hasta que te topes con algún mortífago y le ruegues que te mate? ¿Hasta que todo se arregle por sí solo?_

_¿Por qué no puedes ser feliz con lo que tienes? ¿Te crees algún tipo de personaje romántico, condenado a sufrir por la muerte de tu amor?_

"No, no es eso. Es que ya no quiero ser mediocre, quedarme tan tranquilo siendo infeliz cuando puedo hacer algo para cambiar mi vida" contradijo a aquella parte de su mente; esa voz a veces tan sincera y asertiva, y otras tan auto-destructiva.

_¡Cómo si hicieras algo al respecto! No quieres ser mediocre y quedarte en una vida que odias, y sin embargo sigues en las mismas, tan tranquilo, arrancándote a cada oportunidad que tienes sólo para volver con la cola entre las patas. Te falta valor, como siempre cuando se trata de una decisión que puede cambiar tu vida. En batalla no dudas, pero en esto... ¡llevas meses en lo mismo y aún no sabes lo que quieres! ¿Qué quieres, honestamente? ¿Abandonarla mientras está embarazada?_

No, no quería eso, por supuesto que no.

_¿Y entonces? ¿Por qué sufres tanto, por qué escapas, por qué te atormentas? ¿Por qué no puedes ser feliz con lo que tienes, estar junto a ella aunque no la ames –porque la quieres, tú mismo lo admites– hasta que esto acabe, hasta que nazca tu hijo y acabe la guerra? Luego podrás comenzar tu huida de una forma más civilizada, más correcta. _

_Si es que eso existe, claro._

_No puedes abandonarla ahora, en guerra y embarazada, y lo sabes. Así que asúmelo y deja de lloriquear por los rincones y de rehuirla como si tuviera peste de dragón o algo así. Es tu responsabilidad, asúmelo. No tienes para qué hacerla pasar por esto, no _deberías_ hacerla pasar por esto. No se merece este trato, esta actitud tuya. Tú te acarreaste esto a ti mismo y si ahora quieres libertad, bueno, ¡que pena! Podrás perseguir tu ideal, tu sueño, tu libertad luego. Más adelante. _

_No hay una respuesta a esto, lo sabes, lo intuyes. Al menos, no una respuesta que te pueda hacer feliz._

Era quizá lo más sensato que alguna vez había dicho y Remus lo sabía.

_Más adelante. Porque ahora mismo tienes algo que hacer, un lugar en el que debes estar, un rol que cumplir. Por una vez en tu vida tienes una verdadera obligación, ¿tanto te cuesta aceptarlo? Más adelante habrá tiempo para egoísmos y sueños, Remus._

...

Diez minutos después Tonks abría la puerta de su casa, su mirada preocupada y alerta aunque ya había comprobado que era Remus quien había llamado a la puerta.

Él sonreía a medias, como intentando disculparse.

–Pasa –dijo Tonks, mirando a ambos lados del pasillo con la varita aún en la mano.

Él obedeció con los ojos bajos. Luego de cerrar la puerta con numerosos encantamientos, Nymphadora se volvió y lo vio mirándola fijamente.

–Lo siento –dijo él sorpresivamente, –. Se me hizo tarde. No volverá a pasar.

Ella pestañeó asombrada, pero luego asintió con una pequeña sonrisa algo indulgente. Comprendió a qué se refería, aunque tenía sus reservas.

Por otro lado, Remus se veía más sobrio de lo usual tras una de sus salidas nocturnas.

–Está bien, no importa –dijo con voz lejana. Luego se encaminó al dormitorio con andar un poco pesado, pero bueno, había cosas que ni una metamorfomaga podía ocultar. –. ¿Vienes? –preguntó sin volverse.

Volvió a meterse en la cama y al arroparse vio sorprendida como Remus entraba en la habitación y cerraba la puerta. Siempre decía "¿vienes?", a pesar de que Remus siempre dormía en el sillón cuando volvía de sus salidas, para que supiera que había lugar para él.

Pero hoy él había aceptado la invitación.

Remus se desvistió y se puso su pijama sin decir nada. Se metió entre las sabanas. Su lado de la cama estaba frío. Tonks le sonrió cálidamente antes de apagar las luces con un movimiento de varita. Luego lo abrazó y apoyó la cabeza en su hombro.

Remus miró al oscuro techo. Volvió a apartar de su mente ese rostro que no quería recordar nunca estando cerca de Tonks. Claro que era por él, lo sabía como lo había sabido aquel día, dieciséis años, sexto curso. Llámeselo símbolo de lo que siempre quiso, llámeselo ideal, llámeselo odio, llámeselo platónico e inalcanzable, llámeselo como se le diera la puta gana, seguía siendo por él, aunque fuera por la idea de él. Pero quería creer que no, quería creer que él era más fuerte que el sentimiento. El problema es que ese sentimiento no era el amor tan trillado y publicitado, era la soledad, el _anhelo_ de un amor real. Sirius fue lo más cercano y ahora lo atesora y lo diviniza.

Pero quería creer que había encontrado una respuesta, una epifanía, que había alcanzado el final, que ahora todo sería distinto. Pero él conocía mejor que eso a la vida, demasiado bien como para creer tamaña estupidez.

Esto era sólo una tregua, tambaleante, coja y tuerta.

_Sí. Pero más adelante habrá tiempo, Remus._

_Más adelante._

_…_

* * *

(1): _Pint_ (o Pinta) es una medida en que se pide la cerveza en los pubs ingleses, y corresponde a casi medio litro.

¿Quejas? ¿Críticas?

¡Review!

**Idril Isil Gilgalad.**


End file.
